


babies, families, and decisions

by cuddlypcy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Engagement, Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypcy/pseuds/cuddlypcy
Summary: chanyeol meets jongin's family and jongin makes a decision.





	babies, families, and decisions

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know jongin's niece and nephew's names so i won't give them any in this lmao. i hope you enjoy it!

chanyeol's always been good with small things; whether it's an animal, a person, or an inanimate object, he knows how to handle them. jongin used to worry that chanyeol's size, although not much taller than himself, would scare small things or cause him to be dangerous around them. that's why he was nervous to introduce chanyeol to his family, his niece and nephew to be exact. they were only 3 and 1 when the couple first got together and jongin didn't want to risk his clumsy boyfriend around the children. it wasn't until they'd been together for 2 years and had adopted a puppy together that jongin stopped worrying. they'd had their dog for a year and chanyeol had never once even accidentally hurt him. in fact, jongin was the one who constantly stepped on toben's tail. chanyeol always 'scolded' him for it, toben is his baby and jongin sometimes thinks his boyfriend loves the dog more than him. he probably does.

jongin's parents have been bugging him about meeting chanyeol since they got together so jongin decides it's time for them to meet and invites chanyeol to his nephew's birthday party.

"are you sure?" chanyeol asks when jongin tells him.

"i think it's time you meet everyone, especially since you've proposed," jongin says.

"is this why you haven't said yes, yet?"

"partly. i love you but i want to make sure that you get along with my family first." jongin slides onto chanyeol's lap and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck. "plus, i have to make sure you're good with kids because i want three."

"only three? i was thinking twelve," chanyeol teases.

"in our small apartment? hardly likely." chanyeol grins and kisses jongin gently.

"thank you," he whispers.

"what for?" jongin asks.

"letting me be part of your family."

"you're getting ahead of yourself, you haven't met them yet. i could still kick you out."

"well, let's hope i make a good impression, then."

he does. the minute jongin introduces him to his parents on the saturday afternoon, his mother is extremely taken with him.

"jongin, you never told me how handsome he is," she says, petting chanyeol's hair.

"he hasn't? i'm offended," chanyeol jokes. jongin slaps him in the side which earns him a glare from his mom.

"don't be mean," she scolds. "come on, chanyeol, everyone is dying to meet you."

chanyeol sticks his tongue out at jongin as he's dragged away by his mother, leaving jongin and his dad alone in the front hall.

"maybe bringing him here was a bad idea," jongin says.

"it's about time," his dad says. "we've been wanting to meet the man that's made you so happy these past few years."

"i know, i just think mom's going to replace me with him."

"entirely possible."

jongin chuckles and follows his dad into the living room where all the women in his family are crowded around chanyeol and throwing compliments at him.

"he's so tall." "look at these strong shoulders." "what adorable ears you have." "too bad they can't have biological children."

jongin notices how flustered chanyeol is becoming so he slips into the circle and wraps his arm around chanyeol's waist.

"can i borrow him for a moment?" he says. without waiting for a reply, he tugs chanyeol away from the group and they lean against the wall together.

"they love you," jongin says.

"of course they do, i'm perfect," chanyeol says.

"you're alright." chanyeol fakes an offended look and retaliates by tickling jongin's sides until they've attracted everyone's attention.

"yeol, stop," jongin cries, trying to pull his boyfriend's hands away from his sides.

"only if you admit that i'm handsome and perfect," chanyeol says.

"i was told never to lie," jongin says. chanyeol huffs and resumes his attack on jongin's sides.

"okay, okay, fine," jongin relents, breathless. "you're handsome and perfect, and i love you."

chanyeol grins and gently nudges jongin against the wall as he plants a kiss on the latter's lips. jongin hums into the kiss and wraps his arms around chanyeol's shoulders to mold them closer together.

he remembers where they are and what they're doing once he feels a small hand grab his jeans. he pulls away from chanyeol and looks down to see his niece staring up at the two of them. he smiles widely and bends down to pick her up into his arms before turning her to chanyeol.

"i have someone i want you to meet," he says, but his niece just shies away. "what's wrong?"

"the bad man was attacking you," she whispers, glaring at chanyeol. jongin chuckles and shakes his head, stroking the girl's hair.

"he wasn't attacking me, sweetie," he says. "it was a kiss. you know what kisses are."

"kisses are for married people," she says.

"you kiss the people you love, hun. chanyeol's my boyfriend and i love him so i kiss him."

"does he love you?"

"i would hope so."

the two look at chanyeol who just nods.

"i do love him," he says. the girl looks between the two men then breaks out into a gummy grin.

"then i love you, too!" she says. she leans over and places a big sloppy kiss on chanyeol's cheek as confirmation of her words. "come and meet my friends!"

"chanyeol has to say hello to your brother first but then he can play with you, okay?" jongin says. his niece pouts but nods and lets jongin put her back down. the men make their way to jongin's nephew who is babbling to his friends on the ground and they sit down beside him, jongin introducing all of them to chanyeol. the 3 year olds immediately take to chanyeol as well and begin climbing all over him while jongin just watches, laughing.

he leaves chanyeol and the kids alone after a little while so he can make his rounds and talk to his family.

"your boyfriend is very handsome," his aunt says once he finds her.

"he's okay," jongin says, although grinning to show he doesn't mean it.

"you love him," she says.

"i do, very much so."

"do you have any plans for the future?"

"well, actually..." jongin hesitates about mentioning the proposal but if he's going to accept it, people should know about it. "he's actually already proposed."

"you're engaged? oh, let me see the ring!"

"no, auntie, we're not engaged yet." his aunt seems confused so he continues, "he proposed but i haven't said yes yet. i wanted to make sure the family liked him before i agreed to give my life to him."

"do you want to marry him?"

"i do, and i'm hoping him being here today will show me that he's the one i'm meant to spend the rest of my life with."

his aunt grins and reaches out to hug him.

"you have to make sure he's good with children," she says. "we're all expecting more babies in the family."

"that's another reason why i chose today," he says. "we both want kids so making sure he gets along with them is the main thing."

"i don't think you have to worry about that." his aunt gestures to the living room and jongin laughs when he sees chanyeol lying on the floor with a pile of 3 year olds on top of him.

"he loves attention so i doubt this is bothering him," he says.

"i think he'll be a good dad," his aunt says. "you're young but you're in love and i don't see that changing any time soon so go for it. say yes, get married, have kids. you're going to have the best life if you stick with him."

"you think so?" jongin asks.

"honey, he hasn't stopped looking at you since you came over here. every few seconds he looks over to see if you're watching him. he loves you so much, i can tell."

jongin blushes and turns back to chanyeol to find the latter already looking at him. chanyeol grins and happily points to all the babies crawling over him.

"they love me!" he says.

"they do," jongin agrees.

"come back and play with us." jongin's nephew lifts his head up at that and grins at jongin, reaching his cute, stubby hands out for his uncle.

"i think you're wanted elsewhere," jongin's aunt says. "i'll leave you to it."

she pats his shoulder before nudging him over to chanyeol. he sits down beside his boyfriend, smiling when his nephew climbs onto his lap.

"are you having fun with uncle chanyeol?" jongin asks the boy who nods immediately. jongin looks at the man lying on the floor and finds him staring at him with a fond look in his eyes.

"what?" he asks.

"you called 'uncle chanyeol'," chanyeol says.

"that's what you are," jongin says. chanyeol smiles and grabs jongin's hand in his own, squeezing gently.

"i love you," he whispers.

"i love you, too," jongin replies. chanyeol squeezes his hand again before his attention is captured by one of the kids accidentally putting their foot somewhere a foot shouldn't go.

"be careful there, i kind of need those," chanyeol whines, sneaking a glance at jongin. said man smacks his boyfriend's stomach gently, encouraging all of the children to do the same. it didn't take long for all of them to be slapping chanyeol on various parts of his body.

"i'm being abused," chanyeol cries dramatically. "this is where i die! tell my family i love them..."

chanyeol 'dies' and jongin's nephew and the others cry at jongin to wake him up.

"how should i wake him?" jongin asks.

"kiss him! give him a magical kiss!" his nephew says. jongin chuckles and leans over, kissing chanyeol gently. the man doesn't wake up but jongin can see a grin forming.

"i don't think it worked, maybe you should try again," he whispers. jongin rolls his eyes but leans down and kisses chanyeol again. when chanyeol opens his eyes, the children surrounding them cheer excitedly, applauding jongin's magic kisses.

"now you have to get married!" his nephew says.

"why's that?" he asks.

"when the prince wakes up the princess, they fall in love and get married!"

jongin laughs, but mainly at the fact that they called chanyeol his princess.

"that reminds me, there's something i have to do."

he lifts his nephew off his lap and stands up before holding his hand out for chanyeol to take. after gently nudging the kids off him, the latter stands beside jongin who calls for everyone's attention.

"i'd like to tell you all something," he says. chanyeol looks confused so jongin just smiles at him before turning back to the crowd around them.

"about a month ago, chanyeol proposed to me," he starts. everyone gasps and some search for a ring on his finger, seeming confused when they can't see one. "i haven't given him my answer yet. there were things i had to do before i did. the biggest one was having him meet all of you to make sure you would all like him. i know i love him but i had to be certain that if we got married, he would be accepted into the family. i also had to make sure he got on with kids for when we have our own."

chanyeol seems to have caught on to where jongin is going as his eyes and mouth are wide open in shock.

"after having him here today and seeing how comfortable everyone is together, i've made my decision." he turns to chanyeol and holds both of his hands in his own. "i know this is a month late but park chanyeol, i love you more than i have ever loved and ever will love someone else which is why my answer is yes. yes, i will marry you."

chanyeol erupts into a mess of tears at the words and pulls jongin into his arms. the whole room is cheering and clapping for them but they can barely hear it in their own little world.

"i love you so much," chanyeol whispers.

"i love you, more," jongin replies. chanyeol cups jongin's cheeks and smashes their lips together for a short kiss. once he pulls away, jongin reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the box with the engagement ring out of his pocket.

"here," he says, handing the box to chanyeol.

"you brought it with you?" chanyeol says.

"i had a feeling i would need it." the two kiss again as chanyeol slides the ring onto jongin's finger. they pull away to let everyone congratulate them but jongin makes sure to keep his arms tight around chanyeol's waist. he knows he made the right decision and can not wait to to start a family with the man he loves.


End file.
